Something Stupid!2
by DaeMon
Summary: Okay,If you don't really like a little hurmor,DON'T READ!


Something stupid....2!!!!!  
by:Drodekiller2000 I used to be Rachelani but thought something more crative up.  
.  
Drodekiller2000 opened a laptop up and started a story......

Rachel:my name is Rachel I--  
Jordan (from out side the door):RACHEL!Who are you talking to?! Oh yeah, AND GET OUT OF THE BATH ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rachel:NO!I can stay in here as long as I want!(turns back to the mirror.)As I was saying I fight a cruel and evil war.Earth is being taken over by aleins.Only-  
Jake (with the other animorphs and Jordan out side the door):Really Rachel!Get out of the bath room.  
Rachel:No!!!!!I'm talking!Get out of my space!I need to be Alone.  
Marco:I'll bust it down!  
(Marco chages at the door,and falls down moaning.)  
Marco:Help.Call...........*gurgle* 9.....*sputter*...11.*dies*  
(zozo the infected elf sweeps Marco's remains up into a dust pan and dose a little dace to ho down music then Startes singing 'It's A beatiful life')  
Ax:  
Tobias (in human morph):It's an infected elf singing!!!  
Jake: stop it!  
( he gose over and drops a piano on the elf and the piano bonces off and the elf makes a acordan type sound and slikys away.)  
Cassie:My Hero!(runs over to Jake but trips on her shoe laces which have been tied togther.)  
Tobias:Rachel?  
Rachel:What?  
Tobias:What are you doing?  
Rachel:Telln' people 'bout the yeerks.  
Tobias:Where are the people?  
Rachel:in the mirror.  
Jake (to Tobias,Ax,Cassie and Jordan):I'm calling flushing medows insuitue for the mentaly insane.  
(jake presses the numbers 1-800-insane-o)  
Jake:yes I have a pachent,Her name is Rachel________   
Man in white suit:What dose she that makes you think she is insane?  
Jake:she thinks there are people in her bathroom mirror.And she talks to them.  
Man:Thats nothing!We have people here who've tried to fly!One of them is Rachelani,Wow dose she have a demented mind,*wispersers*She writes fanfic.  
Jake:oh well.  
*hangs up*  
Tobias:So?  
Jake: they only take people with seroius problems,Like fanfic writers.  
Cassie:Oh to hell with this I'm going to save a animal.  
Ax (to jordan):  
Jordan:Are you a alein?  
Ax:  
Jordan:so how come I can Kick you!(kicks him)  
Ax:  
Athuor:MUHAHAHAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cassie (looking up from the sick bager which suddenly appered):huh?  
Athuor:Do any of you know where you are??  
Tobias:are you the Elimist?  
(Tobias is punched by an invisible hand)  
Athour: No you idiot!The Elmist is a Grampa,old shiveled up old man with special (owers.I'm a athour and do you no where you are?  
Ax:no.  
Athour:A FANFIC!!!!!!!!  
All (yes even Rachel):NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Athour:yes!and I can do anything I want to do to any of you!Cassie!Do a monkey dance!!  
(cassie dose a monkey dance)  
Cassie:HELP!  
Athour:Jake jump out the window!  
(Jake jumps out the window)  
Jake:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Athour: Rachel!Come out of th bathroom!  
(Rachel comes out)  
Athour:Tobias!Show your ture feelings for Rachel!!!!!!  
(Tobias runs over and kisses Rachel)  
Rachel:wha?  
Athour:ax!Run out side and yell in human morph 'HAHA You can't catch me `cause I'm the sinky chease man then become a stinky chease man!  
(Ax gose outside)  
Ax:HAHA You can't catch me `cause I'm the stinky chease man!!!!  
(Ax becomes a stinky chease man.)  
Athour:Looks like my work here is done.  
The end...Or is it?

Drodekiller2000 closed the laptop,just as the gurds at the mentall insutie grabbed her and stuck her in a padded room in a stright jacket.  
But what they diden't know was she had hidden a computer in one of the padds in the walls.  
If only she knew which one it was.  
Mabey it was the one with the bright orange tag that said 'Laptop'?  
She diden't know.

Questions?Coments?Flames?Bricks to trow at me?Ideas on how to escape a mentall insute?  
well send them to rachelani@yahoo.com

  A/N:Okay,If you diden't like that marco died Don't kill this story with flames,Or if you don't like hurmor. Thank you.


End file.
